Fighting Defines a Relationship
by klutz101
Summary: An innocent conversation indulges into something much worse. RogerMimi warning: language


Title: Fighting Defines a Relationship  
Author: Lindsey  
Feedback: much appreciated!  
Pairing: Roger/Mimi, Mark and his camera make a small appearance  
Word Count: 850  
Rating: R  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: An innocent conversation indulges into something much worse. Roger/Mimi  
Notes: for challenge 51 at speed rent  
Special Thanks: Jonathon Larson  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language and lots of it. I tried to zip my potty mouth closed but I failed miserably :(  
Disclaimer: only in my dreams…

"Where's Mark?" Roger asked as he strolled out of his bedroom.

"Out filming, I think," Mimi answered, pouring a cup of coffee for her boyfriend.

"What is he working on a new documentary?" Roger asked, intrigued. Over the past year, Mark had made two documentaries that had been astounding. Roger really wasn't the kind of guy to sit at home late at night and watch movies, but Mark's films made him want to do exactly that.

"He mentioned something along those lines."

"Did he say what his theme for it was?"

"I think he said believers."

"Really? Well, that sounds like that's going to be one, interesting film. Just imagine all of those psychos who worship forks and other inanimate objects that live in New York. God knows what Mark's got himself into."

Mimi became lost in thought after Roger was finished speaking. Though, Roger didn't seem to notice until Mimi dropped her cup of coffee. The drink splashed out of the styrofoam cup as it made contact with the hard, wooden floor.

"Mimi, what the hell?"

"What do you believe in?" Mimi asked, not having noticed the spilled coffee or having heard Roger's question.

"What? Nothing," he answered confused as he bent down on the ground to clean up the mess Mimi had made.

"Oh, come on, Roger. Everyone has to believe in something," she replied, bending to help him mop up the coffee.

"Well, I don't."

"Roger…" Mimi stared at the guitarist, her eyes challenging him.

"I honestly don't!" Roger repeated, walking over to the sink.

"Whatever," Mimi said, throwing the rag she had used to clean up the coffee into the sink.

"What?" Roger asked, confused as to why she was mad.

"Nothing. You just need to learn how to express your feelings. You can't always just keep them to yourself; they need to be let free."

"Okay, so if you're so smart why don't you express your feelings? Hmm? Please, Mimi, tell me. What do you believe in?"

"Bastard," Mimi mumbled underneath her breath, walking towards the door.

"Looks like I'm not the only person who needs to 'express their feelings'. Try not being a hypocrite all the time, Meems, it doesn't look good on you."

Mimi stopped at the sliding door, her hand grazing the small handle. She turned around to face Roger. "You know what? I'll tell you what I believe in. I believe everything happens for a reason; nothing is coincidental. I believe that you should go after you dreams and not waste your time in a crummy apartment. I believe in God, love at first sight, friendship, charity, hospitality, and most of all…I believe in magic."

"Magic? Why magic?"

"Because magic is the reason why I love you everyday even though you always piss me off. Magic helped bring us together, but it can help tear us apart, too. Magic is uncontrollable just like you and your shitty attitude."

"It's uncontrollable like you're vagina."

"Will you leave your fucking jealousy issues aside!" Mimi yelled at Roger. "This may be hard for your microscopic brain to comprehend but I don't go around fucking people!"

"Sure you don't Mimi; you're a perfect little angel. You do nothing wrong unlike your pathetic, stupid boyfriend, right?"

"Don't put yourself on such a high pedestal," Mimi stated bitterly.

"Shut the fuck up, Mimi."

"Make me." Mimi grabbed her coat, walking towards the door for the second time that day. "I want my stuff back by tomorrow. Have Mark deliver it."

"You can't tell me what to do; you're not my fucking mother!"

"I'm glad I'm not! I couldn't stand to live with such a greedy, selfish child."

"Well then I guess you better be going. Lock the door on your way out, toots," Roger said, pointing at the door, with a wink.

"Jackass," Mimi muttered.  
"Slut."

"Dickhead."

"Whore."

"At least I'm not _your_ whore anymore."

Roger sat down on the couch, seeming relaxed, his hands holding the back of his head as he watched Mimi scramble her things together. "Having trouble finding anything?" Roger asked smugly.

"Yeah, there's just one thing I can't seem to find," Mimi said, turning to face Roger, "Benny's number. You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?"

Roger's grin fell from his face.

"See you in hell," Mimi said, walking towards the door for the second time that day.

"Be sure to say hi to Benny for me," His smug grin back on his face.

"Oh, I'll do more than say hi." Again, his grin fell. Mimi opened the loft's door to see an unsuspecting Mark.

"Where are you go—" Mark tried to ask, not knowing what had just happened between Roger and Mimi.

Mimi ignored him completely, heading down to her own apartment.

"What happ—" Mark tried to ask again, this time to Roger. But again, he was ignored.

"I'll be in my room. If _she_ comes back, tell her to fucking leave me alone." Roger stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Mark looked down at his camera. "I guess it's just you and me tonight."

x-x-x

**REVIEW!** pretty please?


End file.
